Rifai Holemes: TITANic CHRISTMAS
by jurijuly25
Summary: Rifai adalah detektif terpendek namun legendaris di divisi Sekoting. Jumlah penTITAN yang telah ia tangkap tidak terhitung. Namun, sesuatu hal yang misterius terjadi saat musim salju yang dingin dan gelap itu. Ikutilah perjalanan detektif Rifai Holemes!


TITANic Christmas

©Juri July

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to the FABULOUS Isayama Hajime-sensei

All the accounts written in this story are only fiction. If names or accounts happen to be the same it is only coincidental.

* * *

Nama saya Rifai Holemes. Saya adalah detektif terPENDEK yang paling hebat sepanjang masa…

Mungkin itu terlalu arogan. Mari kita coba lagi.

Nama saya Rifai Holemes. Saya bekerja sebagai detektif dengan tinggi saya yang SANGAT pendek yaitu 160 sentimeter. Menghindari fakta bahwa saya adalah yang paling pendek di antara semua anggota di divisi kami, saya yang paling diidolakan oleh wanita. *ehm* Menurutku, anggota lain tidak ada yang FABULOUS seperti aku. Aku bekerja di divisi Sekoting di markas Militer yang bertugas menjaga keamanan masyarakat SiHiGanSukaDihina dari para penTITAN di sekitar kita. PenTITAN adalah orang-orang gila yang suka melakukan kejahatan dengan telanjang. PenTITAN yang paling dicari adalah Coca-colassus yang pernah berlari 60 m menghindari pasukan berkuda divisi Sekoting...

(**Udah pendek, masih narsis lagi**) …

Diem lw pengarang... (**Emang kenapa?**)

Kan gw tokoh utamanya (**Emang gw peduli?**)

Tanpa gw kagak bakal ada orang yang mau baca cerita ini... (**Eh? Tapi kan aku yang buat :D**)

Masalahnya Anda ini tidak FABULOUS *lagu ALONE dari SISTAR dimainkan* (**...**)

... (**Jahat lw Repi. Padahal tadinya aku nggak mau cerita ke pembaca kalo Repi sama Eren itu...**)

OKE! OKE! Sekarang gw mau perkenalin anggota divisi Sekoting, boleh kan? (**Boleh... Tengkyu ya Repi**)

Iya... Iya... (**Jangan lupa bersihin kamar mandi aku dari kecoa ya :3**)

Dasar fujoshi. (**Dasar orang narsis :p**)

Kalau begitu mari aku perkenalkan anggota-anggota divisi Sekoting.

Ketua tim kami adalah Irvin Samir (biasanya aku memanggilnya Ipin Semut, tapi lupakanlah). Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun yang memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang pemimpin. Biasanya dipanggil "orang sadis yang punya alis tebal" di markas kami. Diam-diam suka pergi ke _maid cafe_. Kalau dengan kita _sadistic_ tapi sebenarnya dia seorang _masochist_ tingkat tinggi yang menyukai dipukul dengan penTITAN perempuan. Diam-diam suka mengintip karyawan-karyawan perempuan saat ganti baju. Sebenarnya punya akun Instagram yang isinya foto-foto narsis. Bagi yang mau follow silahkan cari IpinsiPedoBeralisTebal. Tapi hati-hati, terdapat banyak foto _cosplay_ gagalnya dimana ia suka berpose sebagai karakter-karakter shoujo terkenal seperti Sailor Moon ... Ditambah dengan adanya fitur video di Instagram, ada video dimana ia menyanyi lagu Christina Perri. Setiap minggu, ia mengadakan "Konser Mini Ipin" dan kita dipaksa untuk menonton. Ia dekat dengan Ibu Hanjinatun.

Menjabat sebagai asisten ketua adalah Joko Krisnanto. Asisten ketua yang penakut, ling-lung, sebenarnya merupakan seorang pemimpin yang baik, hanya sedikit pemalu. Suka dengan Mikasa dan menganggap Eren sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Aku paling jarang berbicara dengan dia karena menurutku berbicara dengannya membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula mukanya ndeso begitu... Yang mau berkenalan, silahkan _subscribe_ di youtube channelnya namanya JokoTralalatrililili. Aku masih bingung sebenarnya dia suka Mikasa, Armin, atau Sasha, tapi lupakanlah.

Yang ketiga adalah sang jenius dalam tim kami, Armin Alamin. Pria yang beralis tebal tapi tidak narsis seperti Ipin, melainkan menurutku Armin lebih "cantik" daripada Ipin. Sering dikira perempuan oleh orang-orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pintar dalam mengatur strategi, hanya dia penakut sama seperti Joko. Kalau melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan, misalnya penTITAN, akan cepat lari dan teriak-teriak tak jelas. Biasanya kalau di dekat ada Eren, Armin akan langsung memeluk dia (yang kemudian akan diberi _death stare_ sama Mikasa). Sebenarnya dia pernah aku rape... Punya facebook page yang didekasikan bagi penyuka sains yaitu armincowoktulen

(**Repi rupanya orangnya begitu ya...**) Gw kenapa?

(**Nggak... Cuma kalau ternyata Repi suka nge-raep aku jadi takut…**) ...

(**...**) Mau aku raep?

(**NGGAK!**) Beneran?

(**Ini udah aku usahain supaya jadi Rated T!**) Iya deh...

(**...**) Ada cerita khusus untuk kita berdua... FABULOUS BANGET!

(***muntah darah***) Oke-oke... Ane lanjut...

Berikutnya adalah wanita paling eksentrik di tim kami, yaitu Hanjinatun Zoelianah. Si pemeriksa mayat, _fujoshi_, dan obsesi mengerikannya terhadap penTITAN. Eren pernah jadi korban ketika dia dipaksa memakai _bunny costume _yang kemudian dijadikan _display picture _di akun _fanfiction_nya. Bagi yang suka cerita-cerita _yaoi_, silahkan cari dia di fanfiction Hanjisukamenari. Sekarang merupakan penggemar "_Free!_" karena menurutnya adalah "surga cowok dengan bodi bagus". Tiba-tiba dia mengikuti les berenang sambil berharap bisa bertemu dengan lima cowok yang persis seperti di anime tersebut. Asalkan kalian tahu... AKU. TIDAK. PERNAH. SUKA. SAMA. DIA!

Selanjutnya adalah perempuan paling SADIS di dunia... (mungkin di urutan kedua setelah Yuno Gasai...) Mikasa Seterong Akukecemen. Selalu protektif terhadap Eren dan akan menendang siapapun yang menendang Erennya yang tercinta dan tersayang yang dirindukan... Yandere dan _sadistic _tingkat tinggi. Diam-diam terobsesi menonton _Danganronpa_ karena ingin mempelajari cara-cara untuk membunuh seseorang. Kami masih bingung kenapa nama belakangnya Akukecemen. Hati-hati ketika mendekati dia. Saran aku jangan PERNAH dekati dia karena nasib anda tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Dengarkanlah kata-kata saya yang penuh makna ini. Berbaktilah pada orang tua, sayangilah sesama. Bagi yang mau, silahkan follow dia di MikasaKece.

Terakhir adalah anggota yang paling menyusahkan di dunia yaitu Eren Jeger. Penggemar berat Mick Jagger dan Maroon 5 (hanya karena Maroon 5 menyanyikan lagu Move Like Jagger, yang menurut dia adalah Move Like Jeger). Satu-satunya anggota divisi Sekoting yang tidak mempunyai akun jejaring sosial. Aku? Silahkan follow aku di . . Tapi intinya, walaupun dia bukan yang paling lemah, namun dia yang paling diprioritaskan oleh Ipin. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia pernah melakukan "itu" dengan Ipin...

Selanjutnya adalah tukang bakso di divisi Sekoting yaitu Bapak Rustam Armadiah. Sang bapak bertubuh besar yang dapat menakuti orang-orang dengan bakso buatannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak takut dengannya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu menonjol di antara anggota-anggota divisi Sekoting. Bagi yang ingin berkenalan dan melihat kegiatan-kegiatan Bapak Rustam sehari-hari, silahkan mencari blog-nya "Gerobakku, Temanku". Sebenarnya pekerjaan dia bukan tukang bakso, tapi orang-orang suka mengira dia adalah seorang penjaga pintu di klub-klub malam.

Berikutnya adalah idola di Divisi Sekoting, yaitu Krista Rensuliah. Krista bekerja sebagai juru bicara dalam divisi Sekoting. Dia dapat membuat semua orang terpukau (bahkan gerobaknya Rustam pun pernah dengan sendirinya mendatangi Krista, padahal gerobak sudah punya pacar tak ber_gender _yang namanya Kumiko). Kabarnya Rustam ingin menikah dengan dia. Namun sepertinya Krista sudah memiliki seseorang. Ia baik terhadap semua orang. Jika aku bosan, dengan cepat ia akan memberi aku sebuah Yupil yang bentuknya hamburger. Jika kalian ingin melihat _cosplay_-nya, kalian bisa ke akun World Cosplay-nya KristaDewiPertiwi.

Selanjutnya adalah anggota divisi Sekoting yang paling "bersinar" dengan kebotakannya, yaitu Koni Sampuring. Koni bertugas sebagai yang menggambar deskripsi wajah yang diberikan oleh saksi. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya, namun ia pintar dalam menggambar. Bagi yang ingin melihat gambar-gambarnya, silahkan pergi melihat akun deviantART-nya MarjanItuMinyak.

Selanjutnya adalah si penggemar kentang, Sasha Beras. Ia akan merebut semua makanan yang mengandung kentang. Pernah suatu kali ia keracunan karena memakan sebuah kentang beracun dari Ibu Hanji. Yupil rasa kentangku pernah dicuri olehnya. Jika ada yang ingin mengobrol soal kentang dengannya, silahkan mengobrol dengan dia lewat LINE di Kentangkuuu.

Ada Budi yang Budek Sedikit. Biasa dipanggil Budi, namun namanya digunakan untuk banyak soal cerita Matematika. Budi membeli 5 buah kelereng, Budi mempunyai satu botol aqua, Budi suka main bola. Sehingga bisa dibilang Budi itu terkenal di dunia Matematika. Teman baik Rustam sejak kecil. Mereka berdua senang makan bakso di warung.

Yang terakhir adalah Yamirah Lesbo. Selalu suka dengan Krista dang mengaku ingin menikahinya. Sepertinya memang cinta yang tidak mungkin, namun itulah hidup. Rambut panjang, kebalikan dari Armin sering dikira sebagai cowok. Pernah dimarahi saat memasuki toilet cewek. Tidak pasti apakah Krista mencintai dia balik. Bagi yang ingin mengenalnya silahkan cari di miliknya yaitu: YamirahKecehBadai.

Jadi... Cerita ini dimulai pada saat Natal. Iya, betul. Natal yang sayangnya TIDAK sedamai yang kalian kira. Dengan banyak penTITAN yang berkeliaran untuk melakukan kejahatan, Militer sudah terlalu sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan. Namun, laporan-laporan tidak berhenti masuk, sedangkan sebagian besar dari karyawan di divisi kami sudah terlalu lelah dan malas. Mereka ingin cepat-cepat libur dan bersenang-senang (alias mabuk-mabukkan).

Karena sepertinya kami kekurangan anggota, ada anggota baru yang akan bergabung dengan kami. Tentu saja, walaupun aku memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi, aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang anggota baru ini. Informasi yang aku tahu tentang anggota baru ini hanyalah fakta bahwa dia itu berpengalaman di lapangan dan sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Aurora, mantan anggota divisi Sekoting. Aurora seangkatan dengan aku saat kami masuk dalam pelatihan memasuki Militer. Ia sering mengigit lidahnya saat berbicara. Memang orang yang aneh, tidak heran mengapa perempuan-perempuan di Militer tidak suka dengannya.

Saat aku sedang dalam keadaan berpikir, tiba-tiba Rustam dan Budi datang dengan gerobak mereka.

"Permisi Pak Rifai," ujar Rustam sambil memberikan aku satu mangkuk bakso kuah dengan mie dan bihun… tapi sepertinya ada yang beda. "Kami ada produk baru yaitu 'Bakso Yupil', apa bapak tertarik?"

"Lebih baik saya makan Yupil saja daripada memakan sebuah bakso yang terbuat dari Yupil!" ketusku sambil menyingkirkan mangkuk yang diberikan mereka dari mejaku.

Saat Budi dan Rustam terus memaksaku untuk membeli bakso buatan mereka, seketika Dokter Piksi masuk dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya.

"Perhatian semuanya, ini adalah anggota baru yang akan masuk ke dalam Divisi Sekoting," ujar Dokter Piksi sambil menunjuk ke wanita yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu sendiri."

"Nama saya Petra senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ujar Petra sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan saya jika nanti di masa depan saya akan menyusahkan kalian."

Setelah Petra sang anggota baru memperkenalkan diri, saya merasa ada seseorang yang beralis tebal sudah mimisan satu liter. Ipin Semut kemudian berjalan ke arah Petra sambil memegang tangannya. "Senang menerima anda dalam divisi kami."

Senang? Lebih tepatnya korban _rape_ baru! Dasar pemimpin tidak tahu diri! Aku kasihan terhadap sang korban baru. Seharusnya anda berada di divisi lain misalnya divisi Kepolisian. Mungkin karena Sekoting terdengar keren. Namun harus kuakui, divisi-divisi lain anggotanya sedikit penakut (tentu saja selain Dokter Piksi :3).

Saat hari sudah akan berakhir, kami semua mengadakan pesta penyambutan anggota baru Sekoting. Tentu saja, beberapa pria menganggapnya sebagai pesta minum-minum. Mikasa akan menggendong Eren yang nantinya akan pingsan setelah terlalu banyak minum. Eren dengan tidak sengaja akan memeluk Armin kemudian Mikasa akan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia _tsuyoi_. Joko akan menyanyi lagu kentang bersama Sasha. Rustam dan Budi mengadakan lomba minum-minum. Hanji akan menghabiskan waktunya menganggu Ipin Semut. Sedangkan aku mengobrol dengan sang anggota baru, Petra.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu," ujarku sambil mengamati wajah Petra lekat-lekat.

"Ah, tidak mungkin _heicho_," ujar Petra sambil meminum bir yang ada di tangannya. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah masuk divisi Sekoting."

Mungkin dia benar. Lagipula, ada banyak perempuan di dunia ini yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengan dia. Tapi aku yakin aku pernah bertemu dengan dia…

(**Cie…**) Apa sih writer?

(**Masalah?**) Iya MASALAH BESAR.

(**Tapi kan jadinya Repi ada **_**romance**_** baru**) Begitu ya…?

Kembali ke cerita, tidak satupun dari anggota divisi ini yang mengetahui, bahwa pada malam dimana kita merayakan masuknya anggota baru, sebuah pembunuhan yang akan mengejutkan satu divisi kami.

* * *

Malam itu, seseorang yang JELAS-JELAS sudah mabuk pergi untuk… Akan aku biarkan kalian memikirkan apa yang dilakukan setelah seorang pria mabuk-mabukan kemudian ia pergi ke sebuah gang yang gelap (if u know what I mean)… Banyak sekali hal yang ia pikirkan.

"_Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika ia tahu_?" Tanya sang pria mabuk kepada dirinya sendiri. "_Aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang besar_."

Sambil berpikir begitu, ia menyelesaikan "kegiatan" yang dilakukannya kemudian bersiap-siap berjalan pulang ke kondominiumnya. Ia berjalan seperti pria yang habis berkelahi dengan seorang berandalan. Sambil berjalan terus menuju stasiun kereta terdekat, ia kemudian menyanyi, dengan suaranya yang CETAR MEMBAHANA.

"Aku dan kamu bukan hanya SETENGAH. Tapi kenapa kita selalu menjadi SETENGAH? Ah~ Ku mau seluruh hatimu, jangan SETENGAH-SETENGAH. Kan kuberi seluruh hidupku… Walaupun mungkin hanya SETENGAH~"

Aku tidak akan bertanya lagu itu mengenai apa. Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana suaranya… Bayangkan, seseorang berteriak, kemudian digabung dengan suara paus, kemudian digabung dengan suara Ipin… Kira-kira seperti itu.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju stasiun, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangannya kemudian ia terjatuh. Seberapa kuatnya ia ingin berdiri, rasanya seperti sebuah batu menimpa dirinya, sehingga menahannya untuk berdiri. "_Sejak kapan aku menjadi lemah_?" tanya sang pria mabuk kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Sang pria mabuk dengan mata tertutup dan berada di antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya ia hidup di dunia. Sang pria misterius membawanya kembali ke gang tempat ia melakukan "kegiatan" tadi.

"Kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu," kata sang pria misterius sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke tubuh sang pria mabuk.

Kemudian hal itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Ia membelah sang pria mabuk menjadi dua kemudian pergi. Saat itu, tubuh sang pembunuh tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia menjatuhkan pisau yang dibawanya kemudian pergi ke dalam kegelapan malam. Sedangkan pria yang tubuhnya tinggal setengah itu meneteskan air matanya sambil berpikir sedetik tentang hidupnya selama ini.

"_Maafkan aku…_"

* * *

Pagi-pagi aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Pertama hal yang aku lakukan yang pasti adalah merapikan tempat tidurku sampai tidak ada noda sedikit pun. Setiap kerutan di sarung bantal maupun _bedcover_ aku hilangkan hanya dengan sentuhan jari telunjukku. Aku membuka jendela lebar-lebar agar terjadi sirkulasi udara. Saat itulah aku menyadari seorang tamu tidak diundang…

"…Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Halo, Ripai~" sapa seseorang yang berambut kuning pendek dan bermata biru.

"…Sani apa yang kamu lakukan di sini," ujarku kepadanya.

Sani adalah seorang titan yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Dia mengaku IQ-nya 200, tapi entah mengapa perilakunya tidak seperti seorang jenius. Setelah dia pertama kali diperiksa oleh Hanji, ditemukan mayatnya di ruang penahanan. Semua orang mengira ia sudah mati, namun tiba-tiba dia muncul di hadapanku dengan wujud manusianya sambil berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi mata-matanya Pak Rifai."

Sejak itu aku mendapatkan semua informasi tentang para penTITAN darinya. Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana wujud manusianya, bayangkan seorang idola Korea. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya, tapi wujud manusianya memiliki kulit mulus, bersinar, namun tetap saja kelakuannya itu aneh. Biasanya, jika ia sendiri yang mendatangiku berarti dia mempunyai informasi penting.

"Kenapa kamu menerobos kamarku?" tanyaku kepadanya dengan wajah setengah bangun dan setengah tidur.

"Ada pembunuhan~" ujar Sani sambil tebar pesona (?).

Ketika mendengar perkataan itu aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Tolong antarkan aku ke TKP secepat mungkin. Aku tidak berniat ditegur oleh Ipin si mesum itu."

"Sani akan selalu mendoakan Pak Rifai," ujar Sani sambil mulai menjalankan mobil. "Agar Pak Rifai cepat-cepat naik pangkat, membuat Sekoting menjadi tempat yang lebih baik untuk semuanya, dan menjadikan Sani sebagai tangan kanannya bapak."

Seperti yang aku duga dari Sani si titan cerdas. Entah mengapa aku memutuskan menjadikan dia mata-mataku. Namun jika dipikirkan lagi tidak ada salahnya menerima dia. Karena lebih aman menerima informasi dari sebuah informan dibandingkan mencoba menerobos daerah kekuasaan para penTITAN.

"Aku dengar kamu sudah punya anak," ujarku sambil berusaha terdengar perhatian.

"Ah betul Pak Rifai! Sani sudah punya anak, anaknya perempuan!" ujar Sani sambil memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang ambigu. "Namanya Morganissa!"

"…" Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Lagipula bagaimana caranya titan dapat mempunyai anak? Lagipula bukannya penTITAN tidak memiliki… Lupakanlah. Yang paling tahu mengenai hal itu hanyalah mereka karena kita para manusia hanya berasumsi saja. Yang menulis di _wikia _kan manusia, bukan titan.

Tidak terasa tiba-tiba kita sudah sampai di Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Bagi beberapa anggota yang masih junior, mungkin mereka masih tidak terbiasa. Aku tidak menyukai kematian yang tidak ada artinya, tapi jika anda tidak berani untuk berkorban, anda tidak akan pernah menang. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Armin. Kebetulan yang sudah sampai adalah Ibu Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, dan Joko. Salju tampak menutupi aspal sehingga tidak ada jejak darah ditemukan.

"Inilah mengapa anda tidak boleh mabuk-mabukkan malam-malam," ujar Ibu Hanji sambil membungkus mayat korban dengan sebuah kain putih dan membawanya ke dalam mobil forensic.

"Eren, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar Mikasa sambil melihat ke wajah Eren yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua! Tidak… aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" ujar Eren dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak jelas karena ia marah. "TATAKAE! TATAKAE! TATA—"

"DIAM! BERISIK TAU!" ujar Joko yang berusaha terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin. Maafkan aku nak, tapi anda membuat diri anda terlihat bodoh. "Armin, bagaimana dengan identitas korban?"

"Nama korban adalah Markonah Bottom. Panggilannya antara Markonah atau Pantat," ujar Armin sambil memeriksa luka-luka yang terdapat di tubuh korban. "Luka menunjukkan tidak adanya tanda pergumulan dan kematian disebabkan oleh pukulan di kepala dengan sebuah benda tumpul."

Seketika Joko terlihat pucat. "Ma-ma-ma…"

"Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk memanggil mamamu?" ujarku memotong kalimat dramatisnya.

"Bu-BUKAN!" ujar Joko yang sisi _tsundere_-nya muncul. "Markonah itu temanku saat masa-masa _trainee_. Aku masuk Sekoting karena dia!"

Joko pun berlari dengan gaya dramatis sambil terus melirik ke belakang berharap ada yang mengejar dan menghiburnya. Tentu saja, tidak satupu dari kami berniat untuk menghiburnya. Dalam beberapa jam, ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saatnya untuk kita kembali ke markas," ujarku sambil berjalan ke mobil. "Kita dapat memeriksa lebih lanjut di markas."

Saat aku masuk ke dalam mobil, Sani hanya melihat wajahku dengan wajah misterius. "Pupupupupu! Hati-hati Pak Rifai!"

"Jangan beraninya melakukan gaya tawanya _Monokuma_," ujarku menyadari referensi _Danganronpa_-nya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, belum tentu hal sebenarnya~"

* * *

OKAY~ CHAPTER 1 RIFAI HOLEMES: TITANic CHRISTMAS THE END~

Semua akun jejaring sosial di cerita ini hanya fiksi! Silahkan _follow_ akun-akun twitter para anggota Sekoting disini:

Rifai/Levi: UstadRifai

Eren: ErenAnakAjaib

Mikasa: MikasaSeterong

Ipin/Irvin/Erwin: PakIrvin

Armin: ArminAlamin

Joko/Jean: JokoKrisnanto

Markonah/Marco: ArwahMarkonah

Aningsih/Annie: TitanPerawan

Budi/Bertholdt: TitanPerkasa

Rustam/Reiner: TitanPedo

Yamirah/Ymir: GuaYamirah

Krista/Hesti/Christa: HestiBaikHati

Sasha: kentanghalal

Koni/Connie: kudaconnie

Petra: jengpetra

Hanjinatun/Hanji: IbuHanji

Dot Pixis: KyaiPixis

Nanaba: Bang_Nanaba

Sani/Sawney: TitanCerdas

Ness: NessNgenes

Grisha: BapaknyaEren

Carla: TanteJaeger

Riko: NengRiko

Dan masih banyak lagi! Tolong di _follow_ ya~

Sekarang saatnya untuk _challenge_! Yang jawabannya paling mantab OC-nya akan aku tampilkan di _fanfic _aku yaitu "Kencan Buta Rifai"!

Sekarang pertanyaannya: "Jika para lelaki SnK itu _boyband_, apa namanya, siapa _leadernya_, siapa _lead dancer_, siapa _lead vocal_, siapa _visual_?"

Aku tunggu ya~


End file.
